Bone anchors may be used in orthopedic surgery to fix bone during the healing or fusion process. In spinal surgery, bone anchors may be used with spinal fixation elements, such as spinal rods, to stabilize multiple vertebrae either rigidly, in which no relative motion between the vertebrae is desired, and dynamically, in which limited, controlled motion between the vertebrae is desired.